Star Wars: Mercenaries: Battle of Rori
by Alpha-ARC12
Summary: A story I have been working on for a while. The Battle of Restuss was a battle during the First Galactic Civil War around 1ABY where both the Empire and Rebel Alliance on the moon of Naboo called Rori. Both sides hired mercenaries to fight one another. This is the story of Venku, an Alpha ARC turned Mandalorian during the Clone Wars as he makes his way through the battle.


Chapter One

Distant thunder boomed in the nearby city of Restuss, although no clouds in the sky. It was a sunny day, almost beautiful if there wasn't a battle for the planet was going on. The Imperials had held the moon of Rori for decades now, and the Rebel Alliance, fueled by the destruction of the Death Star in Yaviin System, made a push to capture what was being made there. The fighting had begun a month ago, and neither side had made much progress in their goals. "Leave it to the morons of the Empire and the novices of the Rebels to start a stalemate." A mercenary had told Venku one night at a bar in Corellia. "But hey, both sides are paying for mercs to come in and do the dirty work."

"So, are you going to Rori?" Venku had asked, looking at the mercenary, taking a drink of his ale.

"No, I'm on another jobs. Just was asked to spread the word." The mercenary had replied. "The Imps are payin' a thousand creds a week for mercs right now."

Venku smiled a little. "Sounds like a well paid job. I've dealt with rebels before, and they aren't something I worry about." He drank the rest of the ale, and then paid the bartender. "Thanks for the tip, mate."

"Just watch your six, Venku. The Rebels have been hiring your vod, the last time I looked into it." The mercenary had said, turning to face Venku. "Either that, or your Mandalore Shysa sent them."

Venku had laugh at that. "My friend, I have survived the Clone Wars, Palps execution squads, and that little mess on Mandalore that Shysa had set up." Venku put his helmet on.

But now the Clone Wars veteran on Rori, and after having his ship shot at from both sides, he did not like the situation. Ground war was always a nasty thing, both sides pouring men and material into a combat zone that was filled with civilians made a very ugly war in Venku's eyes. He had done it himself as a Captain in the Clone Wars, but it didn't mean he liked it.

He walked up to a Stormtrooper, in armor far removed from his old Clone War Phase-I armor. "Sergeant, who is your officer?" Venku asked, looking at the trooper. "I heard you need help with Rebel hunting."

"The major is this way." The sergeant chuckled. "Too right, ner vod." The sergeant answered in the same voice. "The scum have taken half the city, and they took the old AT-ETs out of the crates for this."

Venku was more shocked that the trooper called him 'ner vod' than the AT-TEs being used. In his opinion, they were better suited in combat than AT-ATs. "Always loved the tanks. Saved my shebs more than once." He said quietly.

"Thought you were a shiny." The sergeant spoke softly. "Not many left anymore, original Fetts, that is. What was your unit and rank?" He shifted. "Don't worry, you are what I wanted to be, but never got out. So I won't say."

Venku thought a second. He shrugged; he could use a friend here. "64th Legion, Rayshe'a Akaata, Sol'yc Ol'averde. Alpha ARC Alor'ad." He replied. Saying his battalion, company and rank in Mando'a. "Shall we?"

The sergeant nodded. "Ibac alor'ad ti haar ne'tra…" He began to ask. 'That captain with the black…'

"Lek, lek." Venku chuckled, nodding. "Ibac alor'ad." He replied in Mando'a. "How did you know?"

"Heard stories of a captain in the 64th that blew up huge Sep base on Kashyyyk with three other ARCs. Wore Phase-I armor even when everyone else had switch to the Phase-II armor. Had black captain stripes." The sergeant said in Mando'a. "As you know, merc, you will be paid at the end of the week, and not before. And "As you know, merc, you will be paid at the end of the week, and not before. And you will have two troopers with you to be sure that you don't turn." He returned to Basic, leading Venku to the commander's office.

That made Venku laugh. "The Rebels can't pay me enough. They will lose this war because they won't have the numbers for it." He said, following the sergeant.

The sergeant walked towards the Headquarters building. "Glad someone thinks so. A lot of us old troopers don't think so." The sergeant said, looking over at Venku. "They throw us at the rebel positions, sending us into firing lanes." The sergeant opened the door to a small building.

Venku sighed, walking into the building. "Definitely not the GAR anymore." He muttered. "Who's in charge here?"

"Lieutenant Sasha." He waved over an officer. "Mandalorian, this is Lieutenant Sasha. Joined three years ago." The trooper nodded. "Sasha, this is…" The sergeant turned to Venku.

"Orar." Venku said, using an alias he had in cases like these, and his helmet changing his voice to sound different. "Marksman, tracker, black ops, bounty hunter." Venku looked at Sasha. "Isn't you're name Mandalorian?"

"Yes, but I am not. Rav here calls me dar'manda, whatever that means." Sasha said, looking at Rav. "Good, you'll fit in with Rav here nicely. He was Black Ops in the GAR; use to hunt Clones that thought they could escape their duty. Dumb bastards."

"I have a feeling, Lieutenant, they felt like they were not needed anymore, and saw their brothers put down like dogs." Venku growled a little. "They built this Empire on their backs, they weren't treated like they did anything." Some of the troopers went for their blasters, but Rav waved them down.

"Listen, mercenary." Sasha said roughly. "We're not going to pay you to talk, we're paying you to kill rebels. Is that clear."

"Elek, ver'alor." Venku dipped his head. "Where should I drop off the bodies, ver'alor?"

"Bodies?" Sasha asked, the officers around him looked at the jet-black armored Mandalorian. "You Mandalorians are barbarians."

"Proof of kill." A major said, looking at Sasha. He then turned to Venku. "You may want to go talk to your troopers, Sasha. You lack the sensibility for this matter."

"Sensibility?" Sasha stared at the major. "This barbarian just gave…"

"Lieutenant, are you disobeying a direct order?" The major growled, staring at Sasha. "Get to your men before I send you to the brig."

"Yes sir." Sasha glared at Venku before walking out.

"And Rav will be transferred to special ops. His talents are wasted in your unit." The major added before Sasha left. "Rav, go get your gear and a sniper rifle from the quartermaster."

Rav nodded, running to get his kit. The major turned to Venku. "Walk with me, Mandalorian." He said, leading Venku out into the camp. "Jorhaa'ir bah ni, verd. Without that voice mask."

Venku chuckled, turning it off. "How long did you know, Major?" He asked in Mandalorian.

"You're presence in the room was unmistakable to someone that has served with clones in the Clone Wars." The major replied. "Don't worry, there aren't any kill orders for clones. The Emperor believes most of you are dead because you didn't received the treatment to slow your growth acceleration."

That made Venku smiled. "So we're 'those who no longer exist'. How fitting." He said, looking at the major. "You should be a general by now, if you served in the Clone Wars."

"I was an lieutenant during Order 66. Missed much of the action, but served in a couple battles towards the end, the biggest being the Battle of Coruscant." He said. "I was on Triple Zero when Order 66 was declared, and it was the clones that helped save the newly born Empire. They helped more than their 'mongrel' officers did." He paused. "It was my treatment of clones and aliens that saw that I never made it higher than a major. I will be lucky to make colonel."

Venku chuckled. "Mongrels, it's been twenty odd years since I've said that." He said, looking at the major. "And I am sorry to hear that."

"So, as part of the mercenaries, you will report to me." The major said, handing Venku a comlink. "Since you have had black ops, Rav will be your partner." He studied Venku. "I would have to say you're an Alpha ARC, aren't you? You're bigger than most clones I've seen."

Venku snickered. "One of the first. I followed the Nulls, taking many of their characteristics, including their size and independence." He said, taking the comlink. His hands were covered in the illegal crushgaunts, Venku making sure he didn't crush the comlink as he placed it into one of his belt pockets. "Will this be a problem?"

"No, actually. This makes this much better. Rav is an Alpha ARC. You two should get along fine." The major said, looking at Venku. "By the way, I won't say a word to command about you being a former clone." He looked at Venku. "Even if I serve the Empire, I am still a with morals."

Venku nodded as Rav ran up, wearing different armor, the older Phase-II clone trooper armor, only in digital camouflage. He carried a heavy sniper rifle over his shoulder. "Everything alright, major?"

"Yes, everything is alright." The major looked at Rav. "Planning on reliving the old days, sergeant?"

"Yes, major. Figured that the Rebels would be less likely to shoot first if they saw two Mandalorians instead of a Mandalorian and a Stormtrooper." Rav said, rolling his neck. "This way, we don't have to shoot our way into a base, just out. Saves ammo."

"The quartermaster thanks you." The major said. "Assassination orders from the Moff, sergeant. You and Orar here are to eliminate Rebel officers by any means possible." He paused. "Preferably gruesome and public. Headshots are perfect. And those crushgaunts will probably work well. It tells the rebels that the Mandalorians are on our side."

"Those that know what crushgaunts are, that is." Venku said, looking at the major.

"Aren't they illegal?" Rav looked at Venku.

Venku chuckled, looking at the major. "You have any complaints, major?" The major smiled and shook his head, walking away. "Guess not, Rav. Shall we go hunting?"

Rav smiled. "Just like good old times, ner vod." He said, leading the way into the city.

"We'll see, won't we?" Venku muttered under his breath, following Rav.


End file.
